There have been a management system and a device capable of grasping the number of printing media (hereinafter simply called media) such as sheets of paper for each feeding tray.
There has also been a print system that makes a print on a medium with a decolorable toner, and decolorizes a toner on a used medium by using a decolorizing device with the intension to reuse the used medium (such a print system is hereinafter called an eco-print system).
When employed in the eco-print system, the conventional management system is capable of grasping the number of new media (unused media that have never been employed for printing) and the number of decolorized reusable media. However, if a larger quantity of media is distributed in response to the use of new media and accordingly the capacity of a storing tray of an image forming apparatus or a decolorizing device to hold media is exceeded considerably, a place to store decolorized media is required to be prepared separately. This becomes an obstacle to the operation of sheets.